My Perfect Life
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: During a fun game of hide and sneak with her sister, Gwen finds a mysterious letter in the attic, claiming she is adopted. She runs away in complete anger and finds more mysteries along the way. R & R!
1. Runaway

Runaway

"98, 99, 100! Ready or nor, here I come!" I shouted. I turned around and ran to the lounge. I was playing hide and sneak with my little sister Jen. She was so hard to find. She hid in the most bizarre places. I laughed as I remembered her recent hiding spot: underneath the deck. It took me at least half an hour to find her. For a 7 year old, she was really good at hide and sneak. Strange kid. I, on the other hand, was absolutely terrible at hide and sneak. Everytime I hid, Jen would find me in 5 minutes. I thought 17 year olds were supposed to be good at hide and sneak. Must be a talent. I got to the lounge and looked under the couch. Not there. Behind the curtains. Nope. Under the table. Not even a trace. I checked the kitchen. Nowhere to hide there. I ran to her bedroom, pretty and pink, unicorns on shelves, watching me with glassy eyes. I called out "I'm gonna find you Jen and froze, listening for any movement. Nothing. I checked under the bed. Drawings of unicorns and dust bunnies were spread everywhere. I sat up and my smile became a frown. Where else could she be hiding? Out of nowhere, the attic came to mind. Not a place she would be hiding. She hates the dark. But I ran to it anyway. It felt like something was pulling me there. An unseen force. I stood in the hallway. There was a string hanging from the ceiling. I pulled it and stairs came out. I climbed the stairs, excitement rushing through me. I poked my head in the attic. "Boo!" I said softly but loudly. No screams. I climbed the rest of the stairs and stood on the wooden floor. Nothing. "Jen where are you?" I began tossing boxes around, hoping to catch a glimpse of brown hair. After 5 minutes of searching, all I had found was a mink coat(which I was wearing now), a doll of Jens and a lot of cobwebs. I stood up. I knew she wouldnt be here. Where would she be? I clicked my fingers. Mums room! Of course! I turned around and headed to the stairs. Just when I reached the first step, something caught out of the corner of my eye. I turned around and saw it was an envelope. Something pulled me towards it. A magnet of some kind. I was not controlling my actions at all. This was weird. Without thinking, I grabbed the envelope and looked a it. It was addresses to mum and dad. Huh. Strange. What would an envelope be doing up here anyway? And why would it be addressed to mum and dad? I turned the envelope around and, letting my curiousity get the best of me, opened it and the letter inside. Some words caught my attention: accident, baby, adoption... Adoption? Who's adopted? My family portrait flashed in my mind. My mum and dad standing side by side, me with my arm around Jen, beaming. I focused on their hair and eyes. Mum: brown hair and eyes, dad: brown hair and eyes, Jen: brown hair and eyes, Me: black and teal hair and teal eyes. Me! I was adopted. I was shaking. The letter was still in my hand. I didnt know what to do. Scream or cry. Stay or run. I knew I should put the letter back in its envelope and act like nothing had happened but my mind wouldnt let me. My legs were glued to the wood. I was freezing cold even with the coat wrapped around me. Rage ripped through me. How could they not tell me this? I stormed into the lounge. Mum and Jen were sitting on the couch. Mum was reading Jen a book. I stood in the middle of the lounge. They didnt notice me. "How could you?"I yelled. Mum looked up at me. Jen, too young to understand, jumped up and yelled "Gwen, I was hiding in the garage! Cool hiding place huh?"We ignored her, my furious gaze fixed on mums relaxed gaze. Finally she said sweetly "Do what honey?" "Dont you do what honey me! How could keep this from me?" Mum went pale, finally realzing what I meant. "We didnt mean to. We were wating for the right time" Her vioce was shaking. "And when exactly the right time to tell me this huh?" My voice was rising. Jen was scared. She was clinging to mum, crying. Mum was scared too. I could tell on her face. "How did you find out?" "Well I was in the attic looking for Jen-I looked at my little sister, tears streaming down her cheeks-and I found this letter-I shook the letter in front of mums face-I read the letter and remembered our family photo. 17 years you have kept this from me! How dare you! How could you!"Hot tears of frustration were pouring down my cheeks. Mum was shaking and she was crying too. "Gwen I'm so sorry" The truth is that when I gave birth, I gave birth to twins, Gwen and Jen. They grew up to be beautiful girls. But when Gwen was 2, she got Leukemia and died. I was devastated. I couldnt sleep, couldnt eat, everyday I got thinner and thinner. Your father was worried about me. Finally, we went down to the adoption agency. There, we found you. You were 5. Adorable. I took you home and pretended as if you were Jens twin. Im so sorry Gwen" Blood was pounding in my ears. I looked at both of them and suddenly felt a pang of guilt. But the guilt went away and was immediately replaced with anger. "Well sorry doesnt cut it anymore. I have lived in this house living a lie. I dont know who my parents are, if I had any sblings, what they looked like. For years, I have been blind, unable to see the truth. But now I see it"I paused and took in the terrible atmosphere. I stared mum straight in the eye "Your not my mother" I spat on the carpet and left. As I walked to my room, I could hear my mother sobbing and Jens soft voice, comforting her. I pushed open the door, a dark room with bats swinging on the ceiling. My room. My bat cave. I swtched on the light and reached under my bed for my sutcase. I pulled it out. It was a midnight blue one with the name Gwen written in dark blue sparkling writing. I swiped the tears away and began packing everything into the suitcase. When I was finished, I sat on my bed and began crying. For years, I have been living with imposters. Adults who I thought were my parents. A child who I thought was my sibling. Where were my real parents? Real siblings? Friends? Who was my teacher at school? Was I a teachers pet? A brat? What was I before I came into this family? Who was I? I lifted my head and, through tears, saw a picture on my desk. I picked it up. It was a picture of Jen and I. It was Jens birthday. She had turned 5. A birthday cake was on a table in the backyard. Her face was frozen. Lips together, cheeks red and bulging, eyes closed. Blowing out her candles. I was next to her, clapping, smiling, eyes sparkling. Kids were crowded around us, clapping. I gazed at the photo, memories flooding back. I smiled. Then laughed. But the anger came back. I hurled the photo against the wall. The glass and frame smashed and the photo landed in a pile of dirty washing. I walked to it. Glass was scattered everywhere. Luckily I was wearing boots. I glared at the photo and walked back to my suitcase. I zipped it up, grabbed my purse and phone and wandered out the door, flicking off the light and slamming the door in the process. I stormed to the front door, turned around and yelled "Thanks for having me for 12 years!" I turned back around and opened the door. Blackness greeted me. I wasnt afraid of the dark. Just as I was about to go, I heard footsteps behind me. Small footsteps. Jen. I turned around and saw her standing in front of me, brown eyes filled with tears, little hands clasped together, clothes damp from crying. "Dont go Gwen" I knelt down until I was level with her. "I have to Jen." "Where are you going?" I'm going away for a while. Can you keep mummy safe for me?" She smiled and nodded her head. I smiled. "Good girl"I pulled her into a hug, my tears falling on her shoulder. I was going to miss her terribly. She let go and I stood up. Mum walked into the hallway, wrapped in a pink dressing gown, eyes red and puffy from crying, tissue in hand. "Gwen dont do this." Her voice was hollow. I walked to mum and whispered, low and threatening, "Take care of Jen ok? Dont let them down and dont let anything happen to them. Tell her I'll be back soon but not when. If she asks where I am, say I'm on holiday. She swallowed and nodded. With one swift move, I turned around and ran into the dark.

Wow. That took hours to write. There we go everyone. The start of my story. Sorry it's so long!

Anyways, Read & Review! Thanks!


	2. Familiar Faces

Familiar Faces

I had been running nonstop. I had no idea where I was going. The sun was rising and I hadn't had a wink of sleep. Around me were trees, bushes and a cafe. Ahead, the road was flat and barren, not a car in sight. I checked my watch; 8:30am. I needed a coffee to wake me up. I ran into the cafe. Blue chairs and blue tables were occupied with grandpas and grandmas. I raised an eyebrow. Weird place. I wandered to the counter. A girl about the same age as me had her back to me. She looked like she was reading a book. "Um excuse me?"She put down her book and picked up a pad and pen. She turned to face me. The girl wore a blue jumper with light blue denim shorts. Her blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had sandels on her feet. A smile was on her lips. She was looking at her notepad. "Welcome to Geralds Cafe. What can I get you?" She looked up and teal locked with olive

Her smile became wider. "Gwen is that you?" She peered at me and gasped. "It is you! Where have you been all this time?" I was confused. Who was this girl? And how did she know my name? "Um who are you?" She gasped again. "You dont recognize me?" I shook my head. "I'm Bridgette Mathews remember? We were best friends in primary? We did everything together. Remember? The prank we pulled on Harold? When she was finished, she stared at me, waiting for a response. Nothing clicked. I shook my head again. She held up a finger. A sign to wait. "Sir I'm going on my lunchbreak now. Courtney can cover for me." She yelled to someone in the back. A grunt came in response. "Thank you Sir."She took off her apron and came out behind the counter. A girl about 16 came through the back door. She had shoulder length brown hair and was wearing a grey top with a white one underneath. Green pants were on her legs and heels were on her feet. She was frowning. "Fine whatever" Her tone was expressionless. A memory:

_All the girls were fainting as Duncan walked the hallway. Except Courtney. She walked up to him. "Duncan please can I be your girlfriend?" "No way." "But why?" "Because I don't like you Courtney" She fumed. "How dare you say no to the most popular girl in school! I am the the class president! I own the school! How can you not like me?" He smirked. "It's cause your too uptight Court. Maybe if you changed that little attitude of yours, you might get a guy someday." She was crying. He laughed at her tears and pushed past her. He continued walking down the corridor, ignoring Courtneys pleas and screams._

Duncan said no to the most popular girl in school. Wow. I scooted away before she could say anything to me. I sat down at one of the available tables. Bridgette came over carrying 2 coffees. She set one on front of me and sat down at the seat across from me, coffee in hand. She placed hers on the napkin in front of her. "So you don't remember anything about me?" "No" She nodded then noticed my tired expression. "What happened? Why do you look so tired?" I told her everything that happened last night. She listened intently, not taking her eyes off me for a second. When I finished, a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Her eyes widened. "I'm so sorry Gwen" She placed hand on mine. I snatched my hand away. "Oh right, you don't remember anything.

I didn't believe a word this girl said. I couldn't remember her ever being my friend. Ever. I didn't recognize her at all. "If your really my friend then you will know some things about me" She smiled. "Okay fine" She named my birthday, full name, favourite colour, favourite food, enemies, crush. All of those were correct but I still didn't believe anything she said. Anyone would know that. "Tell me some of my deepest darkest secrets" "Are you sure? They are pretty top secret?"I nodded. She told me all of them. I gasped and covered her mouth with my hand. "Okay, no more. I believe you Bridgette."Behind my hand, I felt her smile. She pushed my hand away and took a sip of her coffee as did I. She set her coffee down and stood up. I placed my coffee on the mat and checked my watch; 9:30am. Wow. Time flies. I stood up and grabbed my suitcase.

"So, where ya headed?" "I dont know" "How about I give you a ride in my ute?" "Okay, cool" I followed her out the door. She walked to a garage and opened it. Inside was a 4 seater blue sparkling ute. She got in the drivers seat and I got in the passengers seat, suitcase resting on my lap. She turned the car on and backed out. We were off. She turned the radio on. A familiar song played. Another memory;

_Me and Bridgette were laughing about a joke. Walking side by side. A boy with a green mohawk, piercings on his nose, eyesbrow and ear was kicking a rugby ball in front of us. He stopped kicking the ball and turned to us, a smile playing on his lips. "Hey ladies, hows it going?"Bridgette was disgusted. "Get lost Duncan. He ignored her and walked up to me. He took my hand and kissed it. He looked at me. "Hey beautiful, how bout a date?"I blushed. Just as I was about to answer, a boy with a cowboy hat, pick shirt unbuttoned and dark blue shorts came up to us. "Duncan cut the crap man."He let got of my hand and chuckled. He wandered off with Geoff. "Girls are so gullible"He said before bursting into fits of laughter, his friend joining him. My heart sunk. Bridgette and I walked off, her arm around me. "Sorry Gwen"_

I came back to the present. A new song had come on the radio. The memory was still in my mind. Bridgettes eyes were lock on the road ahead. Trees and houses came into view. Ontario. I gasped. I recognised this place. I lived here when I was 8 with- I couldn't remember. How could I not remember? Bridgette pulled into a driveway. A white house with roses climbing up the walls stood in front of us. Bridgette climbed out the car. I hopped out, carrying my suitcase. A jack russell came running up to us. "Down boy down"Said Bridgette. The puppy sat immediately. Bridgette turned to me. "I trained dogs when I was little. My dad taught me." "Awesome" We walked to the house. As soon as she opened the door, I dropped my suitecase, flopped on the couch and fell asleep.


	3. Memories

Memories

When I awoke, I found a blanket draped over me. A plushy pillow was underneath my head. Bridgette was doing the dishes; her dog had fallen asleep in a basket. Night had fallen. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall; 8:30pm. How long was I out for? I threw the blanket off me and stood up. I was starving. I walked over to Bridgette. She turned to me. "Oh hey you're up. Have a good nap?" "Nap?" "You were out for 8 hours but I can understand from the journey you took to get here." Flour was all over her apron and baking powder covered her cheeks. Her smile was gentle and her eyes gleamed. "Let me guess, you've been baking?" She laughed. "Yeah" "Watcha been baking?" "A cake" She gestured to a blue teatowel. I wandered to it and lifted it off. Underneath was a chocolate cake with chocolate icing. "Yum" I picked up a knife and sliced a piece off. I put the knife down and picked up the cake. Delicious. I bit into it. The cake was moist and rich. Perfect. I turned to Bridgette. "So are you gonna tell me more about myself?" "Yip" With the cake in my hand, I followed her outside. She sat on a swing seat. I sat next to her. "Where do you wanna start?" "What was I like?" "Well you were very good at art. Everytime the teacher needed to demonstrate something to us, he always held up your paintings." "Wow" I bit into the piece of cake as she continued. "You hated sports. Every time we had P.E you always bought a note with you. Luckily our teacher was half blind so he could never see if you were faking or not." I laughed and ate my last piece of cake. "You were not very popular. You preferred being alone. The only person you would hang out with was me. But you always tried to find an excuse to be near Duncan. At the mention of him, I remembered my memory. "Bridge?" "Yeah?" "I had a memory in the car" "Tell me" So I told her. She smiled. "Yes I remember. Poor you. I think Duncan does like you though. He was only doing that to impress his friends." "Yeah probably" We went back inside. I noticed my suitcase wasn't there. "Hey Bridgette?" "Yeah?" "Wheres my suitcase?" "Its in your room" "Room?" "Down the hall last room to the left" "Thanks" I followed her directions and was in a room with yellows walls, a single bed against the wall and a wooden dresser. A desk was next to my bed with a blue lamp on it. My suitcase was on the bed. I sat down and took the suitcase off and put it on the floor. On the shelves of the desk was a photo album. I took it out and looked at the cover: Primary School. I opened it up to the first page. Bridgette and I pulling a funny face in front of the school. I flipped to the next page. Bridgette and I laughing at a boy with his pants down, revealing his undies. The boy had orange hair, freckles all over his face and glasses. He resembled Napoleon Dynamite as a child. Harold. Next page. A girl with a blue bandana, a red t-shirt and orange skirt was posing in front of the camera. Lindsay. As I went from page to page, all of these names came to memory. Pages and pages of all the kids in our class. Most were of Bridgette and I. When I closed the album, I had memorized all of the kids from our class. Including Duncan. How could I not remember him? He was the rebellious kid, the one who didn't care what he did and what the consequences were. No wonder he was popular. Everyone likes the rebellious ones. His best friends were Dj, Geoff and Owen. Akll the girls wanted him but he had no care for them. He said he didn't want anyone but it was strange. I sat up straight and placed the album back on the shelf. Everytime he said that, there was a smirk on his face as if he were lying. Maybe he was. Maybe he wasn't. Weird. With that one thought stuck in my head, I lay down, not bothering to undress, switched the light off, and fell asleep.


	4. Duncan

I opened my eyes to sunlight streaming through the curtains. I turned over and looked at the clock; 7:30am.

I groaned and stood up. I walked to my suitcase, opened it and grabbed a pile of clothes. I opened my bedroom door and walked to the bathroom. I had a shower, brushed my teeth, hair, and put on my make up; teal lipstick, mascara and walked out the door, a pile of dirty washing in my hands. I wandered down the hall and looked in every room, trying to find the laundry. Once I found it, I put my clothes in the washing machine then walked out. I walked down the hall to the kitchen. When I emerged, I found Bridgette, sitting on a stool, a coffee in front of her, book in hand. She looked up and smiled. "Hey Gwen, you're up. What do you wanna do today?" She put down her book and took a sip of her coffee. "Umm I was sort of thinking maybe we could go see Duncan." "Sure" She replied. I smiled. She got up off the stool and put her coffee down. She walked out the door and to the garage. I followed her. She was in the ute and waiting for me. I got in the passenger seat and we drove off. About a half hour of driving, I had another flashback;

Bridgette and I were in the cafeteria. We were about 9. We each had a tray of food in front of us. We were sitting at a table with just the two of us. Bridgette leaned towards me, salad pierced in her fork. "Hey who do you think is the cutest boy at this school?" I gazed at Duncan. Bridgette caught me staring at him and giggled. "Ok, you know who I think is the cutest boy here?" "Who?" I asked, still looking at Duncan. "Geoff" I snapped out of my trance and looked at her. "Geoff?" "Yeah, isn't he gorgeous?" "Umm sorta." I looked at Geoff. He winked at Bridgette. I turned to Bridgette. She was blushing like crazy. I turned my head to Duncan again. He wasn't looking at me. Instead, he was bragging about a guy he beat up in juvie. I rolled my eyes but smiled. Bridgette began to eat her salad. I ate mine.

The memory went away again. I stared at the road ahead of us. This time we were in a run down part of town. Gangsters wandered the streets. Graffiti had been sprayed everywhere. I looked at Bridgette. She was shaking and her knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel too hard. "Bridgette, are you ok?" She swallowed before turning to me. "Yeah, I'm fine Gwen. I just hate this town. Its so disgusting." She turned a sharp corner before speaking again, "This is where Duncan lives." I widened my eyes and stared at her. "Your kidding right?" "No I'm not Gwen." Her face was serious. "He was kicked out of his house for being sent to jail so many times. His parents couldn't take it anymore. Duncan couldn't find anywhere to stay so he ended up living here." "He's 16!" I cried. She nodded. "He doesn't care though. His parents are cops, as is the rest of his family. He was actually pretty happy to get out of there. He hated everyone in his family." "Where do you get all this information?" "School" I laughed. Gossip travels fast at our school. She pulled into a gravel driveway. The house had been graffitied all over with horrible words. Bridgette turned the car off and got out. She ran to the house. I looked at her confused. Then a pitbull came running towards me. I ran to Bridgette. When I caught up with her, she was bending down and panting. "God, I hate pitbulls" she muttered. I smiled then looked up at where we were. We were in a backyard. Toys were scattered everywhere. Empty spray cans littered the yard. The grass was long, as if no one had clipped it in years. I turned to where Bridgette was standing. She had gone inside the house. I followed her. The house was just as worse. A pile of dirty dishes was stacked in the sink. A pile of dirty clothes was in the corner, flies buzzing around it. Basically, the whole lounge was dirty. Bridgette wrinkled her nose in disgust. I frowned. "Who would live like this?" Just as I spoke, a boy emerged in the lounge. He was wearing a black sleeved top with dark blue shorts. Red converses were on his feet. Duncan. When he saw us, he smiled. "Hey Bridgette, Gwen, what are you guys doing here?" Bridgette told him everything that had happened. He kept listening at some points then drifting off to stare in the distance. I stared at him. I liked this guy? This guy? A guy that had been in juvie for most of his life, chucked out his house, living in a dump that was called a house? I couldn't understand it. When Bridgette finished, he looked at me. I blushed. "That was you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean that was you?" What was he talking about? He walked over to a chair and picked up a dusty newspaper. He bought it over and handed to me. On the front was a picture of me smiling, 2 years old. The headline was written in big and bold letters; LOCAL GIRL GOES MISSING. I gasped and read the story;

Local girl, Gwendolyn Jean Marshell, 3 years old, went missing on the 12 June 2000. There have been no whereabouts of her disappearance so far. It has been noted as child kidnapping. Blaineley(Gwens mum) and Chris(Gwens dad) were too distraught to answer any questions. Bliss(Gwens sister) and Jack(Gwens brother) had this to say; "I really hope they find her!" "What kind of sicko would kidnap a 3 year old child?"

A boy and a girl were next to the article. The girl had black hair as did the boy. Their faces were frozen in sadness. The girl looked to be about 13 and the girl looked to be about 10.

I put the newspaper down and looked at Duncan and Bridgette, a mix of emotions on their faces; horror, sadness, relief. Bridgette was the first to speak. "Gwen, are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine Bridge." My voice was shaking. "You sure?" Instead of answering her question, I ran out the door and to the ute, dodging the pitbull. Bridgette and Duncan ran after me. I got in the drivers seat and started the car, having no clue what I was doing. Bridgette got in the passenger seat and Duncan sat in the back. I backed out and drove, my hands shaking. "Do you have any idea where your going Gwen?" Asked Duncan in concern. "Yes I do Duncan" He wasn't satisfied with the answer bit let it drop. He had learnt to let me do whatever I wanted. Bridgette was silent as she turned the radio up. The song that had caused my first memory came on again. Another thought;

My class and I were playing soccer. The ball was being passed around, making it to the goal. I didn't care much for sports. You were never going to need it in later life. I stood on the grass, arms crossed, a frown on my face. Bridgette loved sports. She had the ball and was kicking it towards the goal. Duncan ran up behind her and kicked the ball out of Bridgette's range. "Hey" She yelled. Duncan smirked and kicked it the other way. She raced after him and kicked the ball out of his range. It hit the goal and went into the net. Her team mates surrounded her and lifted her up. She was beaming. They carried her away. Duncan walked up to me. "What do you want?" I spat out. He held up his hands in defence then dropped them. "Look I just wanna say, I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier." He stared at the ground. I could hardly understand what I was hearing. Duncan. Apologizing. Wow. I listened as he continued. "I only said that to impress my friends. The truth is, your not gullible. Your kinda cute". I blushed. The memory vanished

I came back to driving. We were in a posh looking town with pristine houses lining the streets. Fancy women with poodles in diamond studded collars and bows in their ears wandered the pavements. Bridgette was gazing out the window. "So clean" She muttered. I giggled. I could understand why Bridgette was gazing. It was after being in Duncan's house that she longed for cleanliness. That was Bridgette for you. I didn't know why I was here, but I had a feeling I knew. With my eyes locked on the road and my feelings in control, I continued driving. My foot lifted off the accelerator slowly. We were here. A clean white house stood on a bed of grass. A trampoline was in the backyard.

Not really a good ending to this chapter. Aaarrrggg!

Anyways, Read & Review! Thanks!

Love pinkypie52


	5. Strangers

I walked towards the house, Bridgette and Duncan following me. I stood on the concrete in front of the door. I was nervous about meeting these people. What if they are not my real parents? What if they don't want me anymore? I was shaking. Bridgette put a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Hey its alright. After 14 years you finally get to meet them!" I turned around to face her. "Yeah but what if they dont want me?" Bridgette lifted her hand off my shoulder. "They will Gwen. They lost a daughter 14 years ago. Of course they will want to meet you." I turned back around, and with a pale shaking hand, reached out and pressed the doorbell. A tinkly chime came on then silence. Duncan broke the silence. "Hey after this can we get some hot wings or something. I'm starv- ow! Behind me, I heard Duncan groaning in pain. Bridgette giggled. Duncan turned to Bridgette. "What was that for?" Before Bridgette could answer, a woman came to the door. Her blond hair was a mess and her mascara was running down her cheeks. Her lipstick had been put on in a hurry. She looked like she had had no sleep for- well- 14 years. "Yes?" Her tone was bossy. "Um my name is Gwen. I found your daughter. The woman's eyes widened and she gasped. "You found my baby! Chris come here! This girl found our daughter! A man in his 30s approached the woman. His black hair was a forest. His eyes were bloodshot. A smile was on his face. "You found our daughter?" "Ye-Yes" "Well where is she? He asked, looking around. "Can I come inside?" I asked. "Of course you can." Answered Blaineley. I walked into the house, leaving Bridgette and Duncan to argue. It was an ordinary house; white walls, furniture, photos on the wall of their kids. I looked at one. It was a picture of the boy and the girl that were in the newspaper. They were looking straight ahead and smiling. Another memory

"Ok Bliss, you go over there. Jack, you stand next to her. Yip. Perfect." I was about 9, standing behind the camera, taking a picture for the family photo album. I did the thumbs up to them, then pressed a button on the camera. A beeping noise began, slowly but getting faster. I ran to Bliss, who was 7 and Jack, who was 4, and stood between them. I wrapped my arms around them just as the camera flashed.

Memory gone. I was back to standing in the hall, staring at the photo. The woman walked up to me. "Are you alright darling?" I snapped out of my trance and looked at her. "Yeah I'm fine Mrs? She laughed. "Oh darling excuse me. I didnt introduce myself. I'm Blaineley Mclean. This is my husband Chris" She said, gesturing to the man. He smiled at me. "So wheres our daughter?" He asked excitedly. "Chris dont be so rude. She turned to me. "Come into the lounge and make yourself at home. I'll make some tea." She walked into the kitchen. I wandered to the lounge and sat in a black leather arm chair. Bliss and Jack were sitting on the couch, watching a cartoon on tv. I cleared my throat. They turned around and saw me. "Who are you? Asked Bliss. Her brother gasped "Bliss thats Gwen" "Who?" "Gwen! Our sister? Our sister that went missing 14 years ago! Bliss snorted. "Thats not Gwen you weirdo. She looks nothing like her. "She had black hair when she went missing." "She obviously dyed it. Duh!" Bliss sighed and picked up a book, ignoring her brother. Jack continued to watch tv. Blaineley came in carrying a green tray with 3 cups of steaming hot tea on it. "Here we go. Chamomile tea." She said, setting the tray on the table. She sat next to Jack, hands clasped together on her lap, smiling at me. Her husband came in and sat on a leather chair. "So umm wheres out daughter?" Bliss spoke up. "Daddy, shes your daughter! She pointed at me. Chris smirked. "Honey this is not our daughter. "Yes it is daddy! Chris held up a hand. Silence. Bliss frowned and went back to her book. "Would you like some tea?" "Yes please." As I was sipping my tea, thoughts ran in my head. What was I doing here? Why did I always have to rely on my feelings? When should I tell them I'm their daughter? Now. I gently placed my tea on the tray and turned to Chris. "Sir in answer to your question, I'm your daughter. I bent my head, hair falling in my face, waiting for the news to sink in.

Gasp! What happens next? How does the family react? Next chapter up!

Anyways, Read & Review! Thanks!

Love pinkypie52


	6. Family

"Gwendolyn Jean Mathews, is that you? I lifted my head, tears streaming down my cheeks. I nodded my head in silence. Blaineley dropped her cup, china scattering all over the carpet. Chris walked to me and pulled me in a hug. "Our daughter has finally come back!" He was crying. He let go of me and held me out at arms length. He studied my face then beamed. "It is you" He let go of my arms and stood back. Blaineley came over, still in shock. Bliss was picking up the remains of the cup. "Honey you dyed your hair." I tugged at one of my teal locks. "Yeah I guess I did." I had no memory of dying my hair, but played along. I didn't want to spoil the moment. She hugged me. It felt wrong but it felt right at the same time. I didnt know these people but they were my parents. My real parents. I grinned. I had found them.

When the china had been picked up and Bliss and Jack put to bed, mum, dad and I sat on the couch. It was 6.00pm. "I hope Duncan and Bridgette are still outside." I said. Just as I finished, a voice rang out. "Yo Gwen, you figured everything out yet? We have been waiting for hours and I'm starving. Can we go get some food now? Hurry- ow!" "Seriously? Again? Why?" Duncan. I giggled. " Everything's ok guys, you can come in." I called "Who are you talking to Gwen? Blaineley asked. "My friends. Is it ok if they come in?" "Certainly" Bridgette came through the doorway, Duncan behind her, rubbing his arm. "Mum, dad, this is Bridgette, my best friend. This is Duncan, my- I paused, not sure what to say. "My guy friend" I said finally. "Hello Bridgette, hello Duncan." "Hey" "Yo" They sat on the chairs and began to chat amongst themselves. "So how did you end up here?" Chris asked. I told them the story, not missing out anything. When I finished, Chris spoke up. "An adoptive letter? You weren't adopted. You went missing. We would never put you up for adoption Gwen. Never." He looked at me. I sat there, confused. Well what was that adoption letter doing in the attic? Just then, my phone rang. I took it out and opened it. Mum. "Hello?" "Gwen its mum. Thank god. Where are you? I have been worried sick about you. All of us have. Your father hasn't had any sleep. And neither have I. Your sister has been crying every day and it is driving me insane. Come home right now! Her voice was urgent and distraught. "No I'm not going home. I found my real parents, Blaineley and Chris Mclean. There was silence on the other end. It sounded like she was holding her breath. I broke the silence. "Why do you care anyway? "Because I love you Gwen. She said finally. I was furious. "You dont love me. And I dont love you." I hung up the phone and shoved it in my pocket. Blaineley, Chris, Bridgette and Duncan looked at me. "Who was that?" asked Bridgette. "My adoptive mother." "Oh" A heavy silence fell over us. Awkward silence. Finally Duncan broke it by standing up. "Well we better go, get some food. He walked to the door, Bridgette following. They stepped outside and turned to us. "Bye Bridgette." I hugged her. "You'll be alright with your real family?" "Yeah definitely Bridge." "Call me if anything goes wrong ok? "Ok Bridgette thanks." Bridgette walked to the ute, got in the drivers sear and started the car. "See ya Duncan" "See ya Gwen" We stood there, not knowing what to do. Finally, Duncan held out his arms. I walked to him. He grabbed me in a hug. Comforting but awkward. I hugged him back. After a few minutes, he pulled back. "Take care ok? Concern was in his voice. "Yeah thanks Duncan." I replied gratefully. He turned around and walked to the car. I watched him. Surprisingly, he turned around and ran up to me. He stood there then pecked me on the cheek. He blushed and went back to the car, not turning around. He got in the passengers seat as Bridgette backed out the driveway. Duncan did the 'call me' sign next to his ear and Bridgette waved. I waved to them until they were out of sight. Blaineley appeared next to me. "Its getting late Gwen. You better get to bed." Thanks mum" I hugged her. She hugged me back. I pulled back and we parted, me up the stairs, her in the kitchen. I was blushing like crazy, a million thoughts running in my head. Maybe Duncan did like me?

Awesome! Hmm... That question will be answered later on in the story...

Anyways, Read & Review! Thanks!

Love pinkypie52


	7. Facts

I awoke in the morning to bacon and eggs cooking. I tugged on my dressing gown and raced downstairs. Mum laughed when she saw me. "Well hello sunshine, how are this morning?"Perfect. Can I please have some scrambled eggs with bacon?" "Certainly" She placed a pile of eggs on my plate and 3 slices of bacon. I stabbed the eggs and began to eat. "So watcha wanna do today? She asked, washing the frying pan. "Maybe get to know my brother and sister. Wander round. Do some stuff. "Cool" She hung the frying pan on a hook and turned to me."Wheres dad?" I asked, mouth full of egg. "He's at work. Don't you remember? His job is host of total drama? I shook my head. "How can you not remember? Everyday you used to pester him to play catch with you when he came home from work? Before I could say no, a memory came to mind.

My father walked through the door, blue shirt, khaki pants and sneakers. His black hair was a mess and he looked exhausted. He put his briefcase down and slumped on the couch, too tired to care. I saw him and, excitement racing through me, jumped and ran to him. I was 8. "Hey daddy daddy daddy, can you play catch with me? Please? He put on a smile. "Honey I'm too tired from work. Can you just let me rest for a few minutes? I pouted and put on my puppy dog eyes. "No Gwen, I can't play with you. Just leave me in peace. I frowned and went upstairs to my room, leaving my dad to rest on the chair in silence.

I came back. My mother was standing in front of me, waiting for an answer. My breakfast was cold. I looked at mum. "Yes I do remember." "Thats good honey. I have to got to work now. Take care of your brother and sister." She picked up a briefcase, pecked me out the cheek and walked out the kitchen. I heard the door slam, the car drive away then everything was silent. I wandered to the stairs and walked to Bliss's was sitting in a pink moon chair, reading a magazine. The room was a normal teenagers room; posters of boy bands covered the walls. A pink bed was in the corner, the duvet placed neatly on it. Makeup on a chest of pink drawers. I knocked on the door. Bliss looked up and saw me. Then she went back to her magazine. I felt a pang of guilt as I remembered Jen. I ignored it and wandered to Bliss. I sat on the bed and looked around. "Your not my sister Gwen." "Yes I am" "No your not. You look nothing like me." "I had black hair but then I dyed it" "Ok prove it." "What?" "Prove your my sister." Ok fine. What do you want me to tell you?" "Simple facts about me" She was staring at me, her blue eyes burning my skull. "Your birthday is on 23 March. Your favorite color is pink." "Why?" Cause its the color of Michaels bag." "Who's Michael?" Your crush that you have had since you were 7." "Your favorite food are apples. You love the beach. And you love chocolate milkshakes." "Correct Gwen. She smirked. She obviously didnt buy it. Anybody could know that. "Ok this time hard facts" I smiled. Too easy. "You are afraid of the dark" You don't want to be a doctor because when you see blood you faint. The only reason you told your friends that is because you want to impress them. You have a scar behind your left ear from a car accident you were in when you were 1. You have a tattoo on your right shoulder blade." "What of?" "A butterfly." "Why?" "Cause butterflies are your favorite animals." All of those are correct.." She stood up. I believe you. Welcome home Gwen." She hugged me. I hugged her back. "Will you keep the tattoo a secret?" "Definitely"

Hmm strange chapter... A 13 year old got a tattoo? Wow!

Anyways, Read & Review! Thanks!

Love pinkypie52


	8. Chocolate Cake

We were sitting in Bliss's room, the curtains open, sunlight shining on the carpet. We were talking about what I was like when I was little before I was adopted. We were sitting on a pink moon chair each. "So what did I used to do when I was bored?" "You would make cakes. Always chocolate. With lots of butter. And white chocolate chips. So pretty much every day, the house would smell of baking chocolate. Another memory came through:

"Can I help?" "Sure" I picked Bliss up(who was 5 years old at the time)and sat her on the bench. She began stirring the ingredients. I brushed the flour off my apron and began putting everything away. I went back to Bliss. The flour, egg, baking powder, chocolate and butter had been mixed in. In its place sat a smooth, creamy chocolate mixture. I smiled and put Bliss down. She still had the wooden spoon in her hand and was licking it. "Can I lick the bowl?" " Only if you share with Jack" She frowned. "Fine" She wandered off, spoon in mouth. I grabbed a baking tin and poured the mixture in the tin. I carried the tin to the oven. Before I began cooking, I set the oven to its perfect temperature so it was extremely hot. I opened the oven. Steam billowed out. Hot steam. Luckily Bliss and Jack weren't in the kitchen. I put the tin in the oven, closing the door quickly. I looked at the clock; 30 minutes should do it. I went into the lounge and sat down, waiting.

30 minutes later

I opened the oven. The cake was cooked to perfection. I took the tin out of the oven and shut the door. I set the cake on the bench and called "Guys cakes ready" Footsteps echoed across the wooden floor. Bliss and Jack appeared through the doorway, beaming and red faced. I laughed and put the cake on a plate. Jack grabbed the white choc chips and spread them on the cake. "Yum" Bliss said. We nodded and I got a knife and cut the cake. I gave Bliss, Jack and I a slice. Jack bit into it. "Best cake ever" I smiled.

Memory faded. Bliss was staring at me. "Are you alright?" "Yeah why? "You just looked spaced out there." I smiled. "Oh, yeah i'm fine." I wandered out the room, Bliss following me. "Do you feel like making a cake?" "Sure" We walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Bliss went straight to the cupboard and produced a bowl. I went to the the drawer and got a wooden spoon, a spoon and a spatula out. I put them on the bench. Bliss had gotten the ingredients out. From making cakes all the time, I had learnt the recipe off by heart. I told Bliss what to do then we took turns putting the ingredients in. When Bliss had finished mixing everything in, she poured it in a cake tin and I put it it the oven. I set the timer and we walked upstairs to color in

30 minutes later

I walked back downstairs, Bliss and Jack following me. I walked to the kitchen and opened the oven, Bliss and Jack standing beside me. Jack handed me the oven mitts and I put them on then grabbed the cake out. Bliss shut the oven door. I put it on the bench. They grinned, gazing at the cake. Bliss sprinkled the white choc chips on it. I got a sharp knife and cut 3 slices. Bliss, Jack and I grabbed a slice each and bit into it. "Yum"

Sometimes when I write stories, I am usually not in the writing mood. Thats why this chapter isn't that good. And really short. The chapter is just a memory she had. I dont know why I wrote this.

Anyways, Read & Review! Thanks!

Love pinkypie52


	9. Cafe

A week had gone past and my adoptive mother hadn't called back. I had gotten a text from Bridgette though; Hey Gwen how r u? Gonna come visit u on Monday 11:00. See ya then. Today was Monday. And the time was 10:55. I wandered downstairs, excited. Bliss was over at her piano lesson and Jack was at a video game convention so Bridgette and I will get the house to ourselves. Mum took Bliss and dad took Jack. I slumped in a chair and switched on the tv. Nothing on. I turned off the tv and sat there in silence. A ring at the doorbell broke the silence. I stood up and walked to the door. I opened it and saw Bridgette standing there. "Hi Gwen!" "Hey Bridgette!" We hugged. "My parents aren't home. Mums taking Bliss to a piano lesson and dads taking Jack to a video game convention." "Awesome" I shut the door and followed her to the lounge. She sat on the couch and I sat next to her. "So do you need help remembering?" "Yip." What would you like to know?" "Umm do you have a crush on someone?" She blushed and nodded. "Who is it? I leaned forward and smiled. She laughed but mumbled 'Geoff' "What was that?" I pretended I couldn't hear her. "Geoff" She said a little louder. I giggled. "Shutup" She said, but smiled. "Ok fine, want some food?" She shrugged "Sure" I got up and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a packet of biscuits from the pantry and went back into the lounge. Bridgette opened the packet and bit into a cookie. "So why do you like Geoff?" I asked, curiosity taking over. She shrugged again. "Why do you like Duncan? I smiled. "All the girls like him don't they? "True but do you think he likes you? I shrugged and we were quiet, the only sound of biscuits being eaten. I looked at the clock; 11:30. Time flys when your having fun. Not. I sighed and took another biscuit from the pack. "When do you think your family will be back?" Before I could answer her, my phone vibrated. I held up a finger and took my phone out my pocket. A text from Duncan. 'Hey Gwen, b there at bout 11:35' I put my phone away. "Who was that from?" "Duncan." "You excited? She smiled and nudged me. "No but i'm sorta happy. Its weird just us being here. She nodded. A knock came at the door. I got up and wandered to the door. I opened it. Duncan was standing there, dressed in his usual outfit. "Hey Gwen" "Hey Duncan, come in." He walked past and went in the lounge. I shut the door and followed him. "Hey Bridgette" "Hey Duncan" He sat in the other arm chair. I sat on the couch. A few minutes of awkward silence. "Hey do you guys wanna go get a coffee or something? Asked Bridgette. "Sure" I said. We got up and walked to the door. Duncan opened it for us. "Thanks Duncan" Thanks" He shut the door behind him and we walked down the street. There was a cafe down the road from here."So have you remembered everything Gwen?" Duncan. "Yeah most of it" "Thats good" "Sure is" Men and women clipped their hedges and mowed their lawns and walked their dogs. No teenagers were out on the street. Strange. Must be a school day. "Do you wanna tell us about anything Gwen? Anything that your parents did that was weird or anything?" Bridgette sounded like she was concerned. Not really. I blinked and another thought came;

"Yay first day of school! First day of school! I jumped around while my mother tried to control me. She rested her hands on my shoulders and I calmed down. "Honey I have to break some news to you" "What is it mum?" "Honey you're not going to school. You're going to be home schooled" "Why?" "Because all of the schools are full and they cannot have anymore kids. Tears came to my eyes. Mum pulled me to her. She began stroking my head "I'm sorry honey."

I came back. Bridgette and Duncan were walking next to me. Up ahead the silhouette of the cafe was showing. "Race you there Duncan!" "Oh no you don't!" We ran. I was way ahead of him and almost at the cafe. Bridgette was walking behind us. My chest was burning and my heart was thudding. I hated running but I felt like a challenge. Duncan was catching up to me. I looked ahead. Almost at the cafe. I ran a bit further but Duncan sprinted past me. He got to the cafe first and did a little victory dance. I laughed. "Fine you win." "Woo hoo! I win! I smiled and Bridgette walked up to me."So Duncan won huh?" "Yip" "You mad?" "Nope" She shrugged and walked past me. I followed her and grabbed Duncans arm. "Cmon captain victory, we came here for coffee not for a dance competition. He laughed at my joke but continued to shout woo hoo and i won. I rolled my eyes but smiled. I dragged him in the cafe and sat down at a table with three seats. Duncan sat on the seat across from me. Bridgette was ordering the coffee. She knew what both of us wanted. We didn't need to tell her. Duncan cleared his throat. I looked at him. "So, umm, do you know what time your siblings are getting back?" I shook my head. "Oh ok" He looked away and scratched his neck. Why was he so nervous around me? Bridgette bought our coffee and placed them in front of us. Bridgette sat down, coffee in hand and took a sip. "This is nice isnt it?" I nodded and took a sip of my latē. Music was blearing from the speakers and people were chatting about their day. My phone vibrated. I took it out. A message from my adoptive mother: U come home this instant young lady! I ignored the message and put my phone away. "Your adoptive mother?" Bridgette asked. "Yip" Bridgette smiled and set her coffee down. I looked at Duncan. He was drinking his coffee and stealing glances at me. "Are you alright Duncan?" I rested my hand on his. He froze and stood up. "Um guys I have to go." He ran out the door and down the street. I looked at the door then at my hand. Tears came to my eyes. Bridgette and I stood up. "Gwen, i'm sorry" She stood up and hugged me. I cried on her shoulder. People stared but I didn't care.

He didn't like me.

Awww poor Gwen. He doesn't like her. Or maybe he does... You'll find out in the next chapter!

Anyways Read & Review! Thanks!

Love pinkypie52


	10. Letter

When Duncan left the cafe, Bridgette and I tried to find him but he had disappeared. I went home and so did Bridgette. My parents and siblings were home, making dinner. I ignored them and wandered upstairs. I slammed the door, shut the curtains and flopped on my bed, tears streaming down my cheeks. A few minutes later, my phone vibrated. A text from Bridgette; 'Hey Gwen, u ok?' I quickly replied 'nope' and put my head on the pillow. I decided I was going to lie here for the rest of the day. "Gwen, honey dinners ready!" Mum called. "What are we having?" I called back. "Sausages, peas and mashed potatoes." I mumbled a thanks then lay my head back on the pillow. I began having a conversation to myself in my head to figure out my problem; If Duncan doesn't like me, then why did he kiss me on the cheek? Maybe cause he was happy for you. Why was he concerned before he left with Bridgette to go home? Maybe cause you had had a rough day and he wanted to make sure you were ok. Why did he sat I was cute? Maybe he says that to all the girls. Ok, last question. Why did he hug me when we were on the steps? Maybe he thought you needed a hug after all the stuff you had to go through. All of these answers made sense. I wiped the tears away and looked at the clock; 6:00pm I needed some music to get rid of all this crap. Luckily I bought my iPod with me, a dark blue one. It sat on the dresser. I picked it up and flicked through the songs. Evanescence, Bring me to life. The music bleared in my ears, drowning out my thoughts. I smiled. Salty tears slipped from my eyes. A few minutes went past and there was a knock on my door. I paused the song, got up and opened the door. Bliss was standing there with a letter in her hand. "Hey Gwen, this is for you." She gave me the letter and walked back downstairs. I shut the door and sat on my bed. I looked at the letter.

To: Gwen Marshall

From: Duncan Evans

Duncan sent me a letter. I took the note out. It was written in scribbly handwriting as if Duncan had been nervous when be had written it.

To Gwen;

Look, I am not the one to write letters. Heck, i don't even write letters to my family. What do they care? Anyway, I just wanted to apologize earlier for running out the cafe. Its just... well... when you touched my hand, I felt a shot of electricity run up my arm. It was strange. That has never happened before. I thought about why and realized that your touch was gentle and comforting. I have never been comforted before in my life. So you can understand why I ran out. It was just.. really weird, you know? You know...um.. geez.. umm... I have never had a girlfriend before. That was hard to write. Why I am telling you this, there is a reason for it. Anyway, like I said, I have never had a girlfriend before. All those girls who have liked me for, i don't know, how ever many years I have been in college for. You can do the math. Those girls, I have never liked. Never had a girlfriend in my life. I have been kissed before. Just never had a girlfriend. All the girls parents think that I will be a bad influence for them. Psshhh they didn't know anything. Through all those years, I tried to find the right girl. None. Then when the teacher held a picture in front of the class and told everyone who drew it, I saw you blush, adorn your pale face. When you stood up and presented your artwork, I was hooked. You were the one. Look, I don't know if you feel the same but I really hope you do Gwen. Its getting late. I got to go. I'll text you in the morning. Man that was a long letter.

From Duncan

My heart hammered in my chest. I was shaking and tears were pouring down my cheeks. I put the letter down and texted Bridgette; 'Bridge get over here. Gotta show ya something' I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling until Bridgette came over. Another knock at the door. I wandered to the door, picking up the note. I opened it. Bridgette stood there, excited, eyes sparkling. I smiled. "Whats so important?" "This" I shoved the letter in her hands. She read it, walking in the room. She sat on my bed, not taking her eyes off the note. I sat next to her. She lowered the letter from her eyes and put it down. She grabbed me by the shoulders. "Well of course you feel the same! You have had a crush on him since year 3! This is so exciting! She let go of my shoulders and took her phone from her pocket. She punctured in Duncan's number. Before she could press call, I snatched her phone off her. "No, we are not phoning Duncan" "Why?" "Cause its too soon. I'll phone him tomorrow ok?" She relaxed. "Ok" I gave her phone back to her. She put it away. "So i'll see ya tomorrow?" "Yeah definitely" We stood up and walked to the front door. I opened it. She stepped on the front porch. I hugged her. "You are the bestest friend I have ever had Bridgette." "I know" I laughed and pulled back. She wandered to the ute, got in and started the car. I waved as she drove away. She waved back. I went back inside and sighed a happy sigh.

Eeeee! Duncan likes her! Next chapter up soon!

Anyways, Read & Review! Thanks!

Love pinkypie52


	11. Movies

Morning came to quickly. I got up, had a shower, ate my breakfast and bolted out the door before mum could say good morning. I wandered down the street. The sun was rising, the sky was cloudless and the air temperature was normal. Perfect. I had no idea where I was going. Maybe a walk. Something to eat. To drink. Anything. I was 16. Able to do whatever I wanted to. My mind wandered back to the newspaper. Missing? Why would I be missing? Maybe my adoptive mother had something to do with it? I remembered the attic. I was pulled to the envelope. Strange. It felt like a magnet. Magnet? Where would a magnet be? Weird. This was way too confusing to think about in the morning. I shrugged it off and decided to go to Duncan's house, confront him about the letter. I got to his house and knocked on the door. He came to the door. He smiled. "Gwen, come in." I walked inside. He had tidied up a bit. Everything was clean and the clothes had been put away. The carpet had been vacuumed and the room smelt like lemon. I turned to him. "I got your letter Duncan I like you too" I said before looking at the carpet."You do?" He was surprised. "Yeah.. um.. I have actually liked you since year 3." I looked up and blushed as his eyes widened. "You have?" "Yip" "Wow thats a long time" "Mmm" We stood there in momentary awkwardness. "You not having a girlfriend is pretty unbelievable." "What do you mean?" "Well I would expect you to have a girlfriend" "Why?" "Cause you were the rebellious one. All the girls got the rebellious one." He smirked. "True" I looked around the room. "So do you contact your parents at all?" He stared at me. "No way! If I did they would drag me back home" I laughed. "Ok" He continued "I bought this house with the money I had stashed under my mattress. It was the cheapest house there was. I don't have a car cause I cant afford one. My grandma sends me pocket money every birthday and christmas. I just spend it on food and water. I'm pretty much lonely here. "I'm sorry Duncan." He shrugged. "Its ok" I looked at my watch; 12:30am. "Do you wanna go to the movies or something?" "Sure" We walked out the door and onto the street. The cinema was just down the road. He held my hand. I didn't flinch or pull my hand away. Instead I blushed. Duncan hadn't noticed. He was looking straight ahead. We walked in the theatre and up to a counter. A girl with frizzy orange hair, a green top and green skirt greeted us. "Hello and welcome to the theatre! My name is Izzy! Izzy with the frizzy! Thats my name! Hahaha! I recognized her from the photo album. I got my purse out and took out a $20 note. "Hey, 2 tickets to see revenge of the dead please and can I get a bucket of popcorn. "Sure!" She grabbed my money and stuffed it in the counter. She handed me the change; $5 and gave me the tickets and popcorn. I thanked her and we wandered to theatre number 4. We sat in the middle with the popcorn between us. The movie started. But I didn't watch the film, I began to think about the situation I was in; I was at the theatre watching a horror movie with Duncan, the rebellious kid at our school. He likes me and I like him. This could not be any more perfect. He wrapped his arm around me. It was a cliché but I didn't care. It was nice. I huddled closer to him and placed the popcorn on my side. Duncan was concentrated on the film. "Duncan I have to tell you something." He took his gaze off the film and fixed it onto me. I could of melted but I stopped myself. "What is it Gwen? Are you hurt?" "No Duncan I'm fine, its just I keep having these memories about my past every now and then. Should I be worried?" He shook his head. "The reason you keep having these memories is because your brain wants you to remember" I looked away and thought about what he said. "Thanks Duncan" I watched the film. "Do you think your brain will remember this?" He cupped his fingers on my chin and turned my head so I was facing him. He kissed me. I melted inside. Butterflies flew in my stomach. My brain did flips. Flashback;

I was sitting on a bench at school, crying. Heather had been picking on me for being a goth again. Her little friends Lindsay and Beth backed her up. I had nothing against Lindsay or Beth. They were naive. Heather was the problem though. I wanted to punch her pretty little head. I never knew I could think this violently. I was only 9. A figure walked up to me and sat down beside me. "Hey whats wrong?" I recognized the voice as Duncan's. I looked up. His face was crossed with sadness and concern. I wiped away tears. "Heather" I replied. He nodded. "Don't let her get you down ok? Your smarter than her, not to mention beautiful, funny, cute... He realized he was rambling on and stopped. He blushed. I looked at him. "You think I'm beautiful?" he nodded again. "Duncan thats so sweet!" I hugged him. He hugged me back. The bell for 3rd period went. He pulled back and kissed me on the cheek before walking away. I gazed at him before standing up and following him to science.

My thoughts went back to the theatre. I was blushing like crazy. He pulled back. "That was amazing Duncan" I breathed. He smiled and pulled me closer to him. We continued to watch the film, me resting my head on his chest.

Awwwww sweet! The first kiss is the best! Whats gonna happen in the next chapter?

Anyways, Read & Review! Thanks!

Love pinkypie52


	12. A Mystery

I was sitting on the couch, flicking channel after channel. My mother came in the room. "Why don't you go outside honey? Its a beautiful day." "Don't want to." I mumbled without looking at her. She walked out the lounge. I held my head in my hands. My head was a mess. I couldn't understand it. What did dad mean I wasn't adopted? I found the letter in the attic. What was going on? Maybe dad was lying? Maybe the letter was a fake? And what was up with the magnet? Where would a magnet be placed? I shook my head. I needed a shower. Now. I stood up and went upstairs, grabbing a towel on the way. I slammed the bathroom door, turned the shower on, undressed and stepped in. Perfect temperature. I washed my hair with shampoo. After scrubbing it in, I began searching all over my body for a magnet of some kind. I couldn't have eaten it. I don't remember swallowing anything hard. This mystery was getting weird. I scratched my neck and felt something hard. I picked at it. It hurt but I managed to pick it off. I placed my hand in front of me. I opened my hand. I little metal square with wires sticking out of it was in my hand. This must of been the magnet. What about the letter though? I decided to phone my adoptive mother. I washed conditioner in my hair and rinsed it out. I turned the shower off, stepped out, dried myself, dressed myself then opened the door and walked to my bedroom. I phoned my adoptive mother. "If you don't come home this instant, I am calling the cops!" I ignored her and told her what I found "Mum I found a magnet in the back of my neck. Did you place it there?" There was a moments silence then the phone went dead. I pressed end call and put the phone down. So all I had was a magnet that was found in the back of my neck. I thought about the letter. The adoption letter. Maybe the magnet lead me there? Maybe it was programmed to lead me there? The more I thought about it, the more I knew it was right. I needed some help. I phoned Bridgette. She picked up immediately. "Whats up Gwen?" "Bridge I need help solving a mystery" "Be right over" I called Duncan "Yo Gwen" "Duncan I need some help solving a mystery" "Sure thing" I lay on my bed and waited for them. A moment later, a knock came at my door. I got up and opened it. Bridgette and Duncan were standing there, eyes sparkling, grins on their faces. They walked in. "So whats the mystery?" Asked Bridgette. I told them what I had discovered. "What do you guys think?" They shared glances before replying. "Well Gwen, I think your theories are correct." Said Bridgette. Duncan leant forward. "Is your mum good at drama Gwen?" "Which mum?" "Adoptive." "Yes." "She got a certificate in drama and an excellence. She took drama in university and was in tv shows and commercials." His face was absolutely serious. No sign of a joke on it as he continued. "And is your adoptive dad good at writing?" "Yes. He sold many books for his stories." I replied calmly. I felt like I was being interviewed. He clicked his fingers and smiled. "I got it!" "What?" Bridgette and I said in unison. "I know what happened." "Duncan, how did you figure that out so fast?" I asked. "Look I may be rebellious now, but when I was a kid, my mum forced me to watch and read detective things. She wanted me to be a cop when I was older, you know, carry on the family gene thing. Anyway, I was brilliant at solving mysteries. When I was expelled from school, mum kicked me out of the house and gave up teaching me anything. But I remembered everything I read, wrote and saw from all those detective things." I smiled. "So what have you come up with?" "Well, and I hope this is correct, your father and mother stole you when you were a baby from Chris and Blaineley, your real mother and father, and hypnotized you to lose your memory. Your adoptive mother dyed your hair so no one would recognize you as 'the missing child' in public. When that was done, your adoptive mother placed a magnet in your neck when you were asleep- he looked at the magnet in my hand then looked at me- and put in the coordinates for the attic. Your father forged the letter and placed it in a box before putting in the coordinates for the letter. It was a fake. When you found out you were 'adopted' your mother faked everything: the sobbing, the story of a twin named Gwen dying, which was actually Ben, and the sadness in her voice. She is begging you to come home because she doesn't want you to be recognized by the cops. Thats why your father said you he would never adopt you! Cause you went missing! Thats why the newspaper said you were missing! That article was written by your real parents!

Bridgette and I stared at him. I thought about it. He was correct. The whole thing pieced together and fitted together. I hugged him. "Thank you Duncan. You figured it out!" He hugged me back. I sat back on the bed and kissed him. We pulled back to see Bridgette staring at us. "Wait, you guys are a couple?" We blushed. "Yeah we are. Sorry for not telling you Bridge" Said Duncan. Bridgette beamed."Awesome' She hugged me then Duncan. "So you've figured it out?" She said to Duncan. "Yeah I'm pretty sure I have. The only thing I don't understand is why would they kidnap you in the first place." We looked at each other, the question hanging in the air.

:O cliffhanger! They have solved the mystery!

Anyways, Read & Review! Thanks!

Love pinkypie52


	13. The Truth

I decided to phone my mother and ask her about if all what Duncan said was true. She picked up after the third ring. "Please come home Gwen! Please!" "No I will not come home. You know why? Cause I figured out your little plan." She had stopped crying and was holding her breath. I continued, enjoying this. I told her everything Duncan had told me but I left out the remaining question. "Ok Gwen, you win. All of that was correct. Honey I am so sorry for putting you through all that. Just please come home! I was crying. "Mum I'm sorry but I cant come home. This is my home now. I have a brilliant life here. My real parents, siblings, best friend and guy friend are here with me. She was practically sobbing. "I miss you. Everyone misses you. Come home" I hung up the phone. Duncan pulled me in a comforting hug. "Gwen we figured out the mystery. Why aren't you happy?" He sounded concerned for me. I cried on his shoulder. "I don't know why Duncan but I feel guilty. He held me at arms length and wiped my tears away. He kissed my forehead and looked at me. "You need cheering up." He turned to Bridgette. "What cheers Gwen up?" "Music." We walked back to my room. Duncan handed my iPod to me. I put the earphones in. He pressed play. I was absorbed in my own little world. I lay down on my bed. "Gwen I have to go. Text me later ok?" Bridgette said before walking out the my bedroom door. I waved then went back to my music. My tears disappeared and my heart floated. I took the headphones out and smiled. "You better?" I stood up. "Yes a lot better, thanks Duncan." We walked out the door and down the stairs to the front door. We stepped outside. "Well I'll see ya tomorrow eh?" "Yeah definitely and also...umm... are we...umm...girlfriend and boyfriend now?" He smiled. A gentle smile. "Does this answer your question?" He leant forward and kissed me. I blushed bright red. "Yes it does Duncan" He pulled me in a hug. I hugged him back as if I could never let him go. But I did. He wandered down the street, glancing back at me every now and then until he was out of sight. I sighed and went back in the house.

Wonder what will happen next? I know this is short, the shortest chapter I have ever written, but what else is there to say?

Anyways, Read & Review! Thanks!

Love pinkypie52


	14. Two Families

I was watching cartoons with Bliss and Jack when there came a knock at the door. "I'll get it! Called mum. She walked to door. I followed her. She opened the door. There, standing on the porch, was my adoptive mother. Jen was clinging to her leg. When she saw me, she let go of her mothers leg and ran into my arms. I

lifted her up and carried her. "Hello Trisha" Mum said with a frown. "Hello Blaineley" Trisha's tone was icy. I stared at mum "You know her?" Mum spoke, not taking her eyes off Trisha. Trish spoke. "Yes Gwen. When Blaineley and I were your age, we were in the same class. I used to brag about how I won lots of awards for drama and my rich parents-she smirked at Blaineley but Blaineley glared at her-until she stole my boyfriend, Chris. "I didn't steal him. He just loved me instead of you." This time, Blaineley smirked and Trish glared. I stared at Trish then at Blaineley. It was hard to believe. "If your here to take away Gwen, then no way." Blaineley told her. Trisha looked at me her then at me. She sighed. "Well if you must know why I took you away, I'll tell you. Its because after Ben died, I was devastated. Derek and I tried for more children but we couldn't have any. We tried the adoption agency but it was way to expensive. So my only option was to steal one. From Blaineley and Chris. My worst enemies" She looked at my mum then at me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This was unbelievable. My mind went fuzzy. I ran upstairs, barged into my room and cried on my pillow for what seemed like hours. I texted Bridgette; 'Bridge I need help'. A few moments later, I heard a voice downstairs; Hello Mrs. Mathews, Ms. Johnson is Gwen here?" I heard Blaineleys voice. "Yes dear, shes upstairs." "Thanks" I heard thudding of footsteps then my door swung open. Bridgette rushed in when she saw me. "Oh Gwen." She pulled me into a comforting hug. "I just don't know what I'm gonna do Bridgette" She held me out at arms length and gave me a strange look. "What do you mean?" "I have lived with Trish for my whole life and I know her. But she stole me when I was born. And with Blaineley, I just met her and have lived with her for a couple of months. She is my real mother. I have all my real family here. Bridge what am I gonna do?" I sobbed on her shoulder. She was silent as she thought of a solution. "Maybe you could stay with Trish over the holidays and live with Blaineley. I thought about her idea. It might just work. I got up, wiped away my tears and rushed downstairs. Blaineley and Trish were still standing at the doorway, talking. I approached Blaineley. "Yes Gwen?" Her tone was kind. "Bridgette gave me an idea of how I can visit you both. They stared at me as if I had gone crazy. 'How?" Trish asked finally. With Bridgette by my side, I told them. They looked from me to Bridgette wide eye. When I finished, tears came to their eyes and they beamed. We embraced in a hug. A warm, comforting, everything's gonna be alright hug. Their silence said a thousand words. But only one word came to mind; Yes.

Next chapter people!

Anyways, Read & Review! Thanks!

Love pinkypie52


	15. Perfect Life

So everything worked out in the end. I stayed with Trish in the holidays and lived with Blaineley and Chris. Bliss, Jack and Jen became best friends and Jen stayed the night at our place sometimes, and Bliss and Jack stayed over at Trish's sometimes. Trish and Blaineley put everything behind them and became good friends. Duncan and I became boyfriend and girlfriend and Duncan went back to school. He graduated and became a lawyer. Bridgette applied for being a chef. She has been on tv commercials and she has her own show, Bridgettes Corner. Me, I have begun to sell my artwork and have bought my own car. Midnight blue, of course. Geoff finally confessed his love for Bridgette and they hooked up. I have my perfect life I have always dreamed for... :)

So what did you think of the story? Crap, awesome, alright? You tell me in the comments! Luv to hear from you guys. And yes I know I suck at summaries. Always have, always will be. Hahaha. BTW this is my first TD chapter story. I dont ship the GwenxDuncan relationship. I just see it as a brother and sister relationship throughout TDI and TDA. But I wrote this story cause it just came to mind for same strange reason.

Anyways, Read & Review! Thanks!

Love pinkypie52


End file.
